The life of Percabeth
by Percabeth SB and WG
Summary: Set after TLO, Percabeth throughout their life.
1. Dream Part 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I woke up this morning in a great mood. I couldn't belive it, Annabeth and I had finally got together! Yesterday, we defeated Kronos, and she kissed me under the lake back at camp. I don't know what I would do without her!

Anyway, I was walking towards her cabin this morning to give her a surprise, when I heard a blood-curdling scream…Annabeth. I sprinted towards her cabin and bust through the door. She was curled up on her bed crying her eyes out. I sat down next to her and tried to get her to talk to me.

"Annabeth whats wrong?" I asked. All she did was lean against me and sob even louder. I suddenly realised that all of Annabeths sibling were staring at us. I swiftly picked her up and took her back to cabin 3. By this point she finally looked at me, and just stared. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing"

I looked at her with pleading in my eyes. "Come on Wise girl, just tell me whats wrong" She suddenly unfurled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I had a dream that… that you were gone…" and she broke into fresh tears. For the next ten minutes I just sat there and hugged her in silence. Demigod dreams were rarely just dreams…


	2. Dream Part 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

_I was sitting alone in the Big House. I was hugging my knees. Poseidon than walked in and said, "Annabeth, I'm sorry dear but…Percy's gone-" He said bursting into tears. It was strange to see a god cry, but eventually realisation dawned on me. He was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye…_

I sat up screaming. Was it really just a dream? What did it mean? Suddenly, Percy rushed in and I burst into tears. _He's here its okay,_ I told myself. But Demigod dreams always have some meaning behind them. He tried to get me to tell him, but I just couldn't do it. He carried me back to his cabin where we could talk in private (Tyson was working in the forges). I hugged him tight, worried that he would just disappear. I couldn't lose him.

After a while he looked at me with his kind green eyes and said,"How about breakfast?" I smiled meekly and followed him out of his cabin. We sat together at the Poseidon table and I just thought about how lucky I was to have him here next to me.

Today was Sunday so we didn't have any activities. Me and Percy just went down to the lake.

"Remember yesterday?" He said looking at me.

"How could I forget!" I replied laughing. I remembered us underwater, together, and after that we were inseparable. I turned back to Percy."I'd better start packing for tomorrow then!" I said. Percy's brow furrowed as he thought. As he remembered, his face lit up.

I had gotten into a school specialising in architecture just around the block from Percy's school. My family was still in San Fransisco because of my dads job, but Sally had kindly let me stay with her, Paul and Percy. I couldn't wait.


	3. Waking up

Chapter 3

Percy Pov

I woke up this morning with someone next to me. I frowned, then remembered. Annabeth. She had a bad dream again. I smiled and settled down. She was so beautiful, in one of my camp t-shirts and short shorts. I wanted to live in this moment forever.

"Percy?" I heard after a minute. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She melted into my arms. I loved her so much. Suddenly I heard footsteps down the corridor. Mom. She would realise that me and Annabeth had slept together!

Luckily, the footsteps passed. I carefully got out of bed as not to disturb her, and tip toed back to my room to get changed. Ten minutes later, Annabeth walked in. She looked great in a white hollister t-shirt and grey acid washed jeans. She looked at me impatiently and exlaimed that we were going to ba late. I rushed downstairs and grabbed my backpack.

"Bye mom!" I shouted as we walked out the door.

Paul had already left in his Prius, so we had to take moms Audi. Soon enough, I arrived at Annabeths school. She ran out of the door and kissed me. One she pulled away, she playfully hit me and ran towards Ashfeild Collage for Architcture.

Man I have the best girlfriend ever…


	4. Start of the Search

**Thank you to I Am Grace, Daughter Of Hermes for the review** **! Reviews make me write more! Sorry for the llllooooonnnnggg wait **** computer broke down…**

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

I thought this year might just be normal. For a daughter of Athena, I sure had stupid ideas sometimes… I think Percy is rubbing off on me. Happy thoughts Annabeth, happy thoughts…

Anyway, I was getting ready to go on my date with Percy, when my phone buzzed. That was strange, a message from Grover. I didn't even know that he had a phone! I loooked at the message. It read :

**Annabeth, seeker gone missing in manhattan alleyway of 5****th**** ave. got message 2 days ago, saying he was in Manhattan and that he found a ½ blood. Plz investigate. Grover.**

I sighed. So much for my date… I knocked on Percys door, and he ran out of his room in a hurry.

"Grover?" He asked. I nodded. I grabbed my knife and we sprinted towards 5th avenue.

We had checked every alleyway exepet for one renowned for being haunted by spiders. Just my luck. I know its stupid and that I shouldn't belive these stories, but I cant help it! Percy must have known about these stories, because he gave my hand a reassuring squeese. We started to make our way down the dark alleyway…


	5. Finding Grace

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! Had LOADS of H/W and doing loads of stories at once! I'm looking for a Beta, anyone interested?  
I don't own Percy Jackson!  
Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

Percy POV

Annabeth wasn't scared. She was petrified. It only took us a few minutes to walk down the dark, damp alleyway, she leaped into my arms three times, and screamed every time something moved. I could tell that this was one of her worst nightmares, and that she was trying her hardest to keep in control. This DEFINITELY wasn't the Annabeth I knew.

Suddenly, we heard whimpering and growling. Me and Annabeth looked at each other. _Hellhound._ From the sound of the whimpering, the Demigod must have been a young girl. We turned the corner and saw what mortal children have nightmares about. A young girl with golden brown hair and hazel eyes sat in the corner hunched up against the wall. A large black figure loomed over her. Definitely a Hellhound. The girl looked around ten years old, and must've been terrified.

I looked over at Annabeth. Her face was set in a look of determination. She met my eyes and nodded. We've worked together so many times, that we know each others exact moves.

We attacked._ Slash. Dodge. Jab. Duck_. E.t.c. Just as I got cornered, the Hellhound exploded in a cloud of dust. Annabeth stood behind it with a smirk on her face.

"Couldn't beat it seaweed brain?" She said. I scowled, but we both turned around when we heard a sniffle from behind us._ The demigod._

"Are you going to hurt me?" She sniffed.

"No sweetie, we're here to help you." Said Annabeth, her voice soft.

"Yeah," I said crouching down next to her. "I Just need to call-wheres my phone?"

"You mean this?" Said the girl, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Hermes." Said Annabeth, and I nodded. "Where are your parents?" she continued.

"My mommy kicked me out and I don't know my daddy." She said, the smile disappearing.

"Hey, its okay, we're going to bring you to a camp where you'll have some family." I said. The little girl nodded and stood up.

"I'm Grace" she said.

"I'm Annabeth, and this idiot is Percy." Annabeth replied, earning her another glare from me. Grace giggled.

"Lets go." I muttered, as we walked back down the alleyway, hand in hand.

**Hope you enjoyed! 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


	6. Expelled

**Sorry for the long wait :( My computer broke (AGAIN) and I got back from France yesterday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Merry Late Christmas! ****WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Me no own Percy Jackson!**

**Annabeth POV**

I was annoyed.

I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me, making me want to punch a wall. What made me so mad? Well today during advanced math, I was attacked. By THREE dracaena. You know, the snake women? Well anyway, I had to fight them off seeing as I was surrounded by around 25 mortals. Pulling out my knife and attacking 'Three old ladies' did not seem to go down well with the principal.

After a long rant about owning a weapon and using it to cause harm, they got to my punishment. I thought it would be a month of detention, but Hades I was wrong.

Exclusion.

Expulsion.

Kicked out.

Whatever you want to call it.

Seeing as Math was the last lesson, I went home to Percy's straight away. I could already visualize an Iris Message from my mother, with a lot of screaming and disappointment. What was I going to do? Change schools halfway though the year seemed like the only option, but I really didn't want to do that. Everyone was already in their friend groups, and I didn't want to make them unbalanced. What could I do?

Anyway, I got back home, and I guess I must have looked depressed because as soon as Percy saw me he stood up and hugged me.

"Whats the matter?" He asked, his green eyes searching my face for any kind of wound.

"I got kicked out and my mother is going to kill me!" I replied. I could tell that he thought it wasn't such a big problem, but he hadn't seen my mother at her worst.

"Its okay," he said. I heard Sally walk in and I turned around to face her. Percy told her what had happened as I just stood there, thinking of all the different ways my mother would punish me. I was tugged out of my thoughts when Sally smiled at me and finally spoke.

"Don't worry, I know a school that you could go to, I'll go sort it out!" She said, running out of the room. It creeped me out. How could she be so sure that she would be able to get me accepted? Me and Percy just looked at each other in silence, trying to work out what just happened. At the moment I'm just hoping that I wouldn't be taken away by my mother...

**Hope this is good enough! I hope you like this, REVIEW! When we get to 20 reviews, I will update! Bet you can guess what school Annabeth will end up at! Love you all sorry for such a long wait! :( Check out my Eildon (Spirits that take over Percy Jason and Leo in MOA) story! Does contain spoilers! Check it out it is Percabeth, I don't think many people thought about it this way.**

**Peace. Love. Percabeth xxxx**


	7. My School Guide

**Hows it going? If you are reading my reunion stories, or my SOM story, I will try to update as soon as possible, But my computer deleted Word and all my documents, sooo... Anyway! I've been writing loads of one shots lately in my sketch book, one is about the ghosts of Silena, Bekendorf and Luke appearing on the Argo II. Tell me if you guys want me to type it up and post it! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I know my chapters are short, I'll try to make them longer...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY INCLUDE REALLY AWESOME WRITING BY ME. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Santa forgot to deliver him...**

**Annabeth POV**

I was freaking out. Another new school. Another chance to be bullied. Another place where I don't feel at home. It really sucked. I don't think anyone really likes moving schools, especially in October. Everyone has their friends, and being the new girl just makes it harder t fit in than it usually does. My mother hadn't contacted me either. Last time this happened, she screamed at me, and threatened to take away my Yankees cap and sketch books...

I was worried. Percy said that his father hadn't contacted him since the end of the Titan war. The Gods of Olympus were silent. And that wasn't normal. They weren't completely silent, Aphrodite still whispered in my mind, but I guess she's the only one. I hadn't been up to Olympus lately either, it was almost as f the Gods were blocking us out...

I didn't have time to think about that though. I went through my checklist:

Pencils - Check

Pens - Check

Sketch book - Check

Cap - Check

Dagger - Check

Notebooks - Check

I had everything I needed. I opened my closet door and picked out an outfit. Nothing too flashy, just some light-colored skinny jeans, a sea green tank top and a grey and purple jumper. I grabbed my backpack and walked to the kitchen. Sally was already making some blue pancakes with Percy sitting at the counter. I frowned.

"What are you doing up so early Seaweed Brain?" I asked sitting down. He tried to answer, but his mouth was so full of pancake that it sounded like 'Aye Slosh oo shlow a soo earl oun ool' I rolled my eyes at him. "Try swallowing first," I said.

He swallowed then laughed. "I said, I've got to show a new girl round school."

"So you're actually telling me that you're bothering to do something!" I replied feigning shock.

"No, this is my punishment for falling asleep in Math. I don't think the teacher wants to spend time with me in detention, so she's making me do this," Percy said."Plus, coach said if I don't, I won't be able to use the pool for a month, and hat CAN'T happen!" He exclaimed.

He was now on his third plate of pancakes. It was actually quite scary... With all the maple syrup on top, I'm sure he had enough sugar to keep him awake for the rest of the week. Then again, this is Percy we're talking about...

My mind traveled back to the thoughts of my new school. Sally still hadn't told me the name and she was being very secretive. She seemed to tread very cautiously around the subject, as if she was scared to give away too much information. Sally was definitely up to something, and I wanted to know what it was. Sally didn't usually act like this and it was starting to worry me. Then again, ever since Percy and I got together, she's been acting like a child of Aphrodite...

After clearing my mind of these worries ( For now) I put my plate in the sink and traveled to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I went into the corridor, I saw a flash of black hair zoom past me. I guessed that Paul must have already left for some reason, because I then heard Percy complaining to his mother about taking the bus. I always used to wish that I had a family like that, but I was always neglected.

I rushed to the door and said goodbye to Percy before he left, and he wished me luck. I knew I would need it.

Once he was gone, I sat down and put on my white converse and met Sally by the door. She grinned at me. It was time to go...

* * *

Sally pulled up outside the school. It looked quite old, with its brick walls and the arches on the windows. The architecture was probably - I'll stop, I'm probably boring you! Anyway, I hopped out of the car, and turned to wave Sally goodbye, but she had already sped away. I really needed to ask Percy about her strange behavior. I looked up at the sign, trying to decipher the name, but the cursive writing seemed to want to make it hard for me..

Lots of people were walking around with their friends, and I was still fretting that I would never be like them, that I would never fit in.

I finally made my way to the office.

Once I was inside I addressed the lady sitting at the desk. She looked quite old but friendly, but monsters could look like anything...

She looked up. Her eyes seemed normal enough.

"You must be Miss Chase!" She said with a smile.

"Yes" I said. I didn't want to give too much information, you never know where monsters are hiding.

"Well," she said, "Here is your schedule, a guide will be along to show you around-" she peered at her watch "Five minutes ago-"

She was cut off when a boy stumbled through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I - Annabeth?" The boy said.

I turned around in shock to see my so called guide, Percy Jackson

**A/N: That's over 1000 words guys! I bet your all proud of me! *grumbles from audience inside my head* Soooo I'm still looking for a beta! Please contact me if you want to beta this story! Not exactly my best chapter, but...**

**Song of the day: How to Save a Life - The Fray**

**30 reviews for the next chapter?**

**If you actually read this, can you write **I'm incognito, call me Fred... **In your review please! Thank you!**

**Peace, Love, Percabeth.**


End file.
